Last Love
by Sunees Boo
Summary: Bagi Jaejoong, Raja dan orang-orang di belakangnya tidak lebih dari sekelompok tikus parasit dunia yang hidup mengatas namakan rakyat miskin - YunJae / BL / Prolouge


**Title : Last Love**

**Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, and other cast**

**Pair : YunJae**

**Disclamair : Semua pemian milik diri mereka sendiri, kecuali Yoochun milik saya.**

**Rate : Mature**

**Warning : Yaoi, typos, alur cepat.**

.

.

.

Prolouge

.

.

.

Bisik-bisik masyarakat terdengar begitu intens dengan kedatangan beberapa prajurit kerajaan di sekitar mereka. Para wanita dan lelaki paruh baya menepi untuk melindungi diri dari rombongan kerajaan dengan kuda-kuda dan peralatan yang besar. Sedangkan beberapa anak di bawah umur tidak di perbolehkan untuk keluar dari rumah mereka.

Setiap kedatangan rombongan kerajaan kesekitar mereka menjadi gambaran yang menakutkan bagi masyarakat di Desa ini. Mereka adalah rakyat yang terisolasi, berada di tempat yang cukup jauh dari kerajaan membuat mereka sedikit tidak di perhatikan.

Wajah ketakutan, tubuh gemetar dan meninggal seketika karena rasa takut yang begitu tinggi saat rombongan prajurit kerajaan datang adalah gambaran biasa bagi rakyat desa Bucheon. Letak tempat mereka yang jauh dari Istana membuat beberapa prajurit kerajaan menjadikan tempat ini sebagai pelampiasan kepenatan mereka saat berada di Istana.

Pembunuhan, pemerkosaan wanita dan pria cantik, perampokan, hingga tindakkan asusila seperti memotong alat kelamin milik seorang pria adalah beberapa hal yang prajurit kerajaan lakukan di Desa Bucheon. Bahkan Mungkin Raja tidak tahu akan keberadaan desa ini yang masih menjadi wilayah pertangung jawaban Kerajaan.

"Raja Akan melakukan perjalanan menuju China pada malam ini dengan melewati Desa kalian. Jangan keluar rumah dan matikan obor kalian pada malam hari! Buatlah Desa ini seolah menjadi Desa mati tanpa penghuni sedikitpun di dalamnya! Kalian mengerti!"

Salah seorang prajurit bertubuh besar dengan kulit kecoklatan berteriak dengan sepasang matanya yang tajam.

Seakan tersihir, seluruh masyarakat menunduk patuh tanpa berani mengangkat kepala.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?" desis Jaejoong kesal. Wajah cantik dengan sepasang doe indah dan bibir Cherry berwarna pink cerah itu menatap penuh marah para prajurit kerajaan dari jarak 3 meter tempatnya berdiri.

"Pelankan Suaramu, Kim Jaejoong!" gumam Hyun Joong dengan menutup mulut Jaejoong. Helaan nafas pasrah keluar dari bibir tebal pria tampan bernama Hyun Joong itu.

"Kita harus segera kembali, Hyung! sebelum ayah mu menyadari kau hilang. Kau masih dalam masa hukuman" Kibum berujar. Jaejoong menatap kesal pria manis itu dan menggerutu kecil.

"Jangan ingatkan aku tentang itu! Mereka harus segera di beri pelajaran, tidak bisa selamanya mereka menindas kita seperti itu! Raja harus segera tahu akan keberadaan kita dan Desa kita!"

Jaejoong beranjak, dan berjalan dua langkah dengan menghentakkan kaki dengan kencang, sebelum sebuah tangan menarik dan menjegal langkahnya.

"Yak!"

"Siapa disana?"

Kibum, Hyun Joong, serta Jaejoong yang mulutnya tengah di bekap oleh sebuah lengan besar membulatkan kedua mata mereka dengan kaget saat seorang Prajurit berteriak.

Jaejoong memutar kedua bola matanya , mengadah guna mengetahui siapa yang berani menarik dan membekap mulutnya seperti ini.

"A… Abojie" Gummanya lirih.

Kim Sang Woo, Pria paruh baya itu menatap sang putera cantik dengan tatapan tajamnya membuat Jaejoong memejamkan sepasang mata doenya dengan takut.

"Siapa disana?" Lagi salah seorang prajurit berteriak.

Mbeeek Yakkk….

Dengan cepat Sang Woo melempar seekor anak kambing yang kebetulan ada tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Hanya seekor kambing Kasim Han!" lapor Parajurit itu.

Mereka mengeluh lega, dengan Hyun Joong dan Kibum menatap Jaejoong dengan kesal.

"Paman" kata Kibum dan Hyun Joong bersamaan. Mereka menunduk takut pada Sang Woo.

"Kim Jaejoong, suruh teman mu pulang dan kita bertemu di rumah"

Tanpa banyak bicara Sang Woo pergi lebih dahulu dari mereka. Meninggalkan helaan nafas pasrah dari ketiganya.

"Aku hampir saja mati jantungan karena dirimu, Jaejoong!" ujar Hyun Joong kesal.

"Hyung kau… kau…" Kibum tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya saat Jaejoong melemparkan tatapan galaknya.

"Memangnya kenpa? Kita harus bertindak melawan mereka! Jika bukan karena Abojie yang menahanku mungkin aku sudah mematahkan leher para Prajurit brengsek itu"

"Bagimana kau mematahkannya, tubuhmu saja lebih kecil dari kami" gumam Kibum.

"Aku lebih tinggi dari Hyun Joong Hyung, jangan lupakan itu!"

"Kau hanya lebih tinggi dan bukan berarti tubuhmu lebih besar dari ku, Jaejoong!"

"Ah.. terserah, aku sedang kesal saat ini dan aku yakin Abojie akan memberatkan hukumanku karena ini. Kibum kau beri tahu pada yang lain untuk berkumpul sore ini. jangan banyak bertanya aku harus segera pergi menemui Abojie"

Jaejoong pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Kibum dan Hyun Joong.

"Apa yang akan di lakukannya lagi?" gumam Hyun Joong Frustasi.

.

.

.

Kim Jaejoong adalah salah seorang pemuda biasa masyarakat Bucheon. Ayahnya, Kim Sang Woo adalah seorang pengrajin Kayu di sebuah pelabuhan sebelah utara. Tidak banyak warga yang mengetahui tentang asal usul Kim Sang Woo. Mereka hanya tahu jika Sang Woo adalah pendatang di Desa mereka 20 tahun lalu.

Sang Woo adalah seorang yang tegas dan berwibawa, meski ia hanya seorang pendatang, warga sekitar sangat menghormati dirinya. Sang Woo termasuk dalam golongan keluarga berkecukupan di Desa Bucheon, meski tak banyak bergelimang harta, setidaknya keluarga Kim Sang Woo tidak pernah mengalami kelaparan seperti warga yang lainnya.

Beralih pada sang Putera Kim Jaejoong. Jaejoong adalah seorang Pria dengan wajah yang sangat cantik seperti wanita, bahkan kecantikannya melebihi kecantikan beberapa gadis di Desa mereka yang sebaya dengan Jaejoong. ia memiliki sepasang mata doe yang jernih dan indah, hidung yang mancung, bibir cherry dengan warna pink cerah yang memukau.

Meski Jaejoong Nampak begitu indah dan cantik, namun dia tetaplah seorang pria. Ia suka memanah, berkuda, berkelahi, dan kenakalan lainnya. Sikapnya yang seperti seorang wanita adalah sikap mudah marah, tersentuh, sensitive dan hobi memasaknya. Jaejoong sungguh terlihat sempurna dari sudut manapun, dan itulah yang membuat sang Ayah dan teman-temannya cukup menjaga ketat keberadaan Jaejoong agar tidak di ketahui oleh beberapa prajurit.

Jaejoong tumbuh dengan baik dan mempunyai rasa empati yang besar pada masyarakat sekitar. Tak jarang ia dan teman-temannya terkadang mencuri beberapa makanan dan logam dari beberapa pendatang atau pesinggah di Desa mereka untuk di bagikan pada rakyat. Jaejoong juga cukup muak akan keadaan desa nya yang terus saja tertindas.

Hingga 3 tahun lalu saat usianya menginjak 17 tahun ia membuat suatu kumpulan pemberontak untuk melawan Istana, Raja, dan semua yang tinggal di dalam kerajaan.

Jaejoong sangat membenci Raja serta para orang-orang yang berdiri di belakang raja. Baginya memimpin atas nama Rakyat dan berjuang untuk membahagiakan Rakyat hanyalah bualan biasa yang menjadi sebuah lelucon di antara orang-orang tinggi di dalam kerajaan. Sampah tetaplah sampah, dan rakyat miskin maka akan selamanya menjadi miskin.

Jaejoong berpikir, Seorang Raja macam apa yang tidak mengetahui akan keberadaan rakyatnya pada sebuah desa kecil seperti Bucheon? Sejauh apapun letak Desa, dan sejauh apapun jangkauan dari Istana menuju suatu Desa, bukanlah menjadi sebuah alasan tepat untuk mengabaikan hak dan keberadaan mereka.

Baginya, Raja dan orang-orang di belakangnya tak lebih dari seekor tikus parasit dunia yang hidup mengatas namakan rakyat miskin.

.

.

.

Pria tampan dengan sepasang mata musang dan surai hitam legamnya itu mengeluh pasrah saat dirinya dihadapkan pada beberapa tumpukan buku kerajaan yang harus di pelajarinya. Kain sutra, futon empuk dan lembut serta baju sutera yang panjang dan bersinar menjadi gambran siapa dan dari kalangan apa pria ini berasal.

Jung Yunho, Raja dari Kerajaan Voldmens

"Ibu Suri datang!"

Bibir hati itu terangkat, melengkung pada dua buah titik sudut membentuk sebuah seyuman di wajah tampannya. Lengan besarnya terangkat menutup beberapa buku yang tadi terbuka, dan beranjak bangun dari duduknya sesaat setelah mendengar penjaga berseru memberitahu siapa yang datang pada paviliun mewahnya.

Pintu ebony itu terbuka menampakkan seorang wanita tua dengan baju sutera dan beberapa perhiasan menghias surai hitamnya.

"Nenek" sapanya dengan senyum yang mengembang.

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya mendekat, dan menuntun sang Nenek untuk duduk di futon lembut miliknya.

"Ada apa datang pada sore hari seperti ini?" Tanya nya dengan senyum yang hangat.

Ibu suri mengambil lengan panjang milik sang Raja muda, menggeggamnya lembut dan berkata. "Berapa usiamu saat ini Raja?" Tanya nya lembut.

"Tidak perlu memanggil ku seperti itu ketika kita sedang berdua, nenek" uajr Raja lembut. "Usiaku 23 tahun pada bulan purnama nanti" lanjutnya.

"Rakyat, para mentri, dan beberapa sesepuh kerajaan terus saja menanyakanmu, kapan kau akan menikah? Kau sudah menjadi Raja setelah Ayahmu meninggal 7 tahun lalu, kerajaan kita membutuhkan seorang penerus, Yunho"

Yunho tersenyum, mendekat dengan lembut dan memeluk tubuh Ibu Suri dengan erat.

"AKu tahu, bersabarlah sedikit. Beri aku waktu untuk menemukan seorang Ratu yang tepat untuk mendampingi ku" ujarnya lembut.

"Kenapa kau bersusah untuk mencari seorang Ratu di saat aku, Ibu mu, dan yang lain punya beberapa daftar gadis-gadis baik yang siap untuk mendampingimu"

Yunho kembali tersenyum, melepaskan pelukannya dan menggenggam lengan kayup itu lembut.

"Aku ingin berbeda, aku ingin menikah dengan hatiku, bukan hanya untuk kebaikan rakyatku, tetapi juga untuk kebaikkan anak-anakku nanti. Aku tidak ingin anak-anak ku tumbuh menjadi priabdi yang tertutup dan kesepian, aku mohon, biarkan aku memilih untuk kali ini. aku tidak ingin mempunyai banyak selir cukup satu orang Ratuku itu sudah cukup"

"Bagaimana bisa seorang Raja mempunyai hati selembut dan sesensitif ini? kemari peluk lah wanita tua ini lagi"

"Aku berharap akan menemukan orang selembut dan sebaik dirimu, nek"

.

.

.

Continue or Delete?


End file.
